


Victory Lap(dance)

by dnpfork



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lapdance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnpfork/pseuds/dnpfork
Summary: Dan doesn't think Phil would actually be good at giving a lapdance. Phil is determined to prove him wrong.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 118





	Victory Lap(dance)

"The problem is not the balance," Dan argued. "It's the fact that you have zero rhythm."

"Shut up," said Phil. He was scrolling through his Spotify playlists with a furrowed brow, trying to find something that he might actually be able to dance to. Dan had picked the argument up after a few more drinks, and Phil wasn't going to just hand him the victory on this one.

"I've never shut up in my life, and I don't plan to start now."

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world," Phil said sarcastically. He was; but Dan didn't need that ego boost right now. "Britney or Kesha?"

Dan laughed. "You're seriously - okay, fine. Britney. Obviously Britney is the answer to that question."

"Good choice. Okay, get off the sofa. You're supposed to be in, like, a dining chair. If it's possible to give you a lapdance on the sofa, that's gotta be something intermediate."

"Aye aye," said Dan, mocking salute and all. Phil gave him a two fingered salute in response, which made Dan honk.

Phil had a moment of doubt, once the music was playing and Dan was waiting in one of their chairs with his eyebrow cocked and his legs comfortably spread, but then Dan gave him a reassuring sort of smile. It reminded Phil that, teasing aside, his partner still loved him and found him sexy and all that rot.

There was probably some actual method to this, but Phil was several cocktails deep and had that familiar horny buzz under his skin, so he didn't bother with swaying to the beat or anything. 

He shrugged his jacket off and ungracefully peeled his skinnies from his legs, cursing Dan out when he laughed.

"Ten outta ten strip show, bub," Dan teased. 

"There's not a sexy way to take these off," Phil complained, "and it's not like I can straddle you in them."

Despite his clear amusement about the whole situation, Dan's eyes went all lidded and dark once Phil was in his pants and t-shirt. They grinned at each other, maybe a little stupid with it. Somehow turning each other on had never lost its appeal. Sometimes Phil thought it had actually gotten worse with age.

"C'mere then," said Dan. He patted his spread thighs, as if Phil needed the reminder. "You really think all you've gotta do is rub your butt on things, so get started."

Phil laughed. He approached Dan's chair and put a steadying hand on the back of it. Dan dimpled up at him, happy and horny and a little drunk, and Phil couldn't help himself from stealing a kiss or four. Once Dan's big hands started trying to tug at him, though, he pulled back. He gave Dan's resulting pout a quick peck, and then he straightened back up.

He'd never received a lap dance or even seen one in person, but Phil wasn't unfamiliar with straddling Dan's thighs. He could've done that with his eyes closed if he weren't smacking Dan's wandering hands away at the same time. 

"Stop it," he laughed. "You're distracting me."

"You're the distracting one," Dan huffed, but he obediently dropped his hands. Phil guessed that would last about ten seconds. 

Normally, sitting on Dan's lap meant they were somewhere a bit more comfortable, and that Phil was getting ready to stay there for a little while. This time, he stayed seated just long enough to tease Dan before he planted his socked feet flat on the floor and used the grip he had on the back of the chair to balance himself just above Dan's lap instead. Dan pouted again at the loss, but he didn't tell Phil to forget the whole thing and just snog him instead.

Maybe Dan had a point. Moving his body to music was not exactly Phil's strong suit. It turned out, though, that it didn't really matter.

As soon as Phil started to roll his hips n any kind of rhythm, whether or not it matched the Britney song blaring, Dan's eyes got even darker and suddenly very focused.

It was fun enough to balance out the awkward fact that Phil had no idea what he was doing. He was moving way less to the song than he was moving to Dan's audible reactions, which was a song of its own to Phil's ears. He stood up, ignoring Dan's grabbing hands to try and get him back, and turned around so he could tease Dan with the brush of his ass against Dan's lap. They were both in pants, so there was barely a barrier between Dan's hard dick and Phil's ass.

"Alright, fuck this," Dan grunted, pulling Phil down onto his lap with enough force that they both paused to see if their chair was going to break under the sudden weight of another huge man. When it didn't, Dan slid one of his hands up Phil's shirt and the other into Phil's pants. 

Phil closed his eyes and leant his head back onto Dan's shoulder, shivering when he felt Dan's wet mouth on his neck. The combination of sensations against his neck, his nipple, and his balls had Phil straining for release embarrassingly quickly.

He wiggled back against Dan's cock, relishing in the noise Dan made near his ear for it. 

"C'mon," Phil whined, tangling his fingers in Dan's curls and rocking into his light touches. "Touch me, I'm close."

"Already," said Dan. It wasn't a question, so Phil didn't bother dignifying it with a response. Dan huffed a laugh against Phil's neck and finally moved his big hand to encircle Phil's throbbing dick. "You're so hot."

Phil groaned, tugging gratefully on Dan's hair and rutting into his tight grip. It took no time at all before Phil was cumming into Dan's hand and his own pants, whining pathetically the whole time. His head was spinning with the orgasm and the alcohol, but he didn't bother waiting for the haze to pass before he slid off Dan's lap and onto the floor.

He turned on his knees to face Dan again, grinning at the state of his hair, and patted Dan's thighs. "Go on, then, get it out for me. You wanna cum in my mouth?"

Dan nodded like a bobblehead and hurried to pull his dick out of his boxer briefs. Phil swore that his mouth still watered exactly as it did the first time he saw Dan's dick, on that shitty webcam view, and he had to lean forward to take the head of it in his mouth immediately.

Phil didn't bother teasing Dan - the whole dance had been a tease, and he was getting about ready for a nap himself. He sunk down on Dan's dick and hollowed his cheeks. He was always a bit sloppy and impatient with this when he was drunk, but Dan had never minded.

In fact, Dan moaned like they'd been fucking for hours and settled his hand at the base of Phil's skull. Phil hummed happily around Dan's dick, making Dan shudder.

Dan took longer than Phil had to cum, but it was still quicker than either of them expected. Before Phil knew it, Dan was holding his head down and swearing like a sailor, flooding Phil's mouth with warmth. Phil was definitely ready for a nap now.

He grinned up at Dan, and Dan pressed his palm against Phil's cheek for him to lean against.

"So, was it the spectacle you expected?" Phil teased.

Dan grinned back at him, sated and gorgeous and mischievous. "I dunno. I think you need a lot more practice."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @ dnpfork


End file.
